


Coffee and Proposals

by chandehler



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Morning Routines, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chandehler/pseuds/chandehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy makes Harry some coffee, with a question in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> This came to mind while I was looking up ways to ask my best friend to prom XD This is seriously the fluffiest thing I've ever written, holy shit.  
> The Anastasia fic will be updated soon, worry not!   
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://zat-strider-booty.tumblr.com/)! I need more Hartwin friends.

Eggsy woke up to Harry still sleeping next to him. He could feel his heart skip a beat. Every time Eggsy saw the man, it felt like he fell in love again. He carefully got up, in order not to disturb the other and took JB out into the snow. 

The cold air bit at his cheeks as he stood, wrapped in Harry's robe. He was grateful that the dog was as quickly done with the cold as he was. He shuffled back inside and began to make Harry his coffee as he checked the clock. Harry ran on a rather precise schedule, so he knew exactly when the older man would get up. It was already 7:30 AM, so he probably had another 20 minutes before he decided to get up. 

As Eggsy waited for the coffee to finish brewing as he brushed his teeth and nervously fixed his hair in the bathroom. He made his way back into the kitchen with just enough time to pour both cups of coffee and prepare it just the way Harry liked it.

He began to hear shuffling from upstairs and he felt his anxiety kick in. _I can't believe I'm doin' this! Holy shite._ But before he could start really panicking, the object of his affections came downstairs, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He smiled at Eggsy as he made his way closer, giving him a peck on the lips, "You stole my robe again, dear."

Eggsy chuckled, "Well, it's comfy and I was cold."

Harry shook his head with a fond smile and took note of the coffee mugs, "Is that a new mug?" Eggsy tried to hide his nervousness, he was a spy after all. It shouldn't have been so hard to do this. Eggsy just nodded, "'Member a few moths ago, I went with me mum and Daisy to the paint shop down the road?" Harry hummed and chuckled, "Yes, I quite remember you coming home with paint all over you."

Eggsy rolled his eyes, "Three year olds ain't well known for their grace, 'arry." 

"Of course not."

Harry grabbed the mug with his coffee and leaned against the counter. He took a sip and gave a happy sigh, "This is very good, darling." Eggsy could never get used to how the term of endearments caught him wonderfully off guard. He blushed and began sipping at his own coffee.

They stood in each others company in a comfortable silence,  both making small comment here and there. After a while, Eggsy and Harry finished their coffee, and Harry caught a glimpse of something at the bottom of the cup. 

He stared at the words painted at the bottom, trying to make it out before he noticed exactly what it said. 

'Marry Me?'

Shocked he raised his head to see Eggsy on his knee, holding a simple gold band up to him. Harry covered him mouth and his eyes started watering. Eggsy looked up at him anxiously, "Shite, did I do it wrong? 'arry?"

He got up quickly and Harry shook his head, finally moving his hand to show him smiling, tears threatening to roll down his face. "N-no, Eggsy, my dear. You did it perfectly." He stuck out his hand for Eggsy, who looked at him in awe. He never thought he would be the reason for the pure joy on Harry's face. He broke into a grin and put the ring on his finger before Harry grabbed his face and pulled him into a sweet, slow kiss. 

Harry let out a small sob as he gripped Eggsy tightly. A part of him feared it was just a dream and any moment, he would wake up alone in his bed.  Soon the pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, both smiling like idiots, "I love you, Harry Hart."

"And I love you, Gary Unwin."

 


End file.
